


Asmaradhana

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Author Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, KErajaan Mataram, M/M, Royalty Universe, ancient Java, cerita rakyat, legend, legenda, serat lembayung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Dahulu kala, ketika Negeri ini masih dikenal dengan sebutan Nusantara, tersebutlah nama Keraton Abimantrana, sebuah keraton yang memperlakukan semua manusia sama rata dan demokratis, mendobrak sistem kuno feodalisme dan kasta. Hal ini tercipta karena keberanian dari dua orang besar di Abimantrana, Gusti Pangeran Trianggono yang kelak menjadi Raja Adipati Anom Amangku Nagara dan Raden Jalatarangga Sastrowardoyo sebagai Mahapatihnya yang ia percaya.Narasi yang beredar di masyarakat mengenai asal nama keraton Abimantrana hanya berfokus pada keberanian dari kedua Kesatria tersebut, padahal ada satu narasi lagi yang menjadi cikal bakal semangat kedua Kesatria itu dalam mendobrak  feodalisme di Abimantrana. narasi tersebut adalah kisah cinta kedua Kesatria itu pada Lelaki bernama Dilan.





	1. Serat Lembayung

**Author's Note:**

> halo selamat datang di cerita Asmaradhana, sebuah cerita tentang Keraton fiktif pada masa kejayaan Mataram. Disini ada tiga tokoh besar, Trian yang menjadi Gusti Pangeran Trianggono, Rangga yang menjadi Raden Mas Jalatarangga Sastrowardoyo, dan Dilan yang menjadi dirinya sendiri namun kelak diberikan gelar kehormatan 'Dimas Lembayung'.
> 
> tanpa perlu berlama-lama mari kita mulai saja ceritanya

Syahdan, di mana manusia masih terbelah menjadi golongan-golongan yang menindih satu sama lain, ketika negeri kita masih bernama Nusantara, tersebutlah nama Abimantrana. Sebuah Keraton di daerah sekitar Demak di mana kesetaraan antar sesama manusia, dijunjung tinggi oleh rakyat Abimantrana. Konon,  dinamakan Abimantrana dikarenakan rasa cinta dan kasih Raja Adipati Anom Amangku Nagara dan Mahapatih Jalatarangga Sastrowardoyo terhadap kekasih mereka.

Akan tetapi, narasi tersebut tenggelam oleh narasi-narasi mengenai intrik politik Keraton Abimantrana di bawah kekuasaan Raja Adipati Anom Amangku Nagara beserta Mahapatihnya. Raja Adipati Anom Amangku Nagara merupakan Raja muda yang sangat bijaksana, berhati baik, dan berpihak pada rakyat. Di masa mudanya ia dipanggil Gusti Pangeran Trianggono, bersama dengan sepupu laki-lakinya, Raden Jalatarangga Sastrowardoyo mereka dikenal sebagai _Sedherek Kalih_ yang sering mengkritisi kaum tua Keraton.

Narasi besar yang lebih sering dijelaskan adalah bagaimana kehebatan sejoli tersebut memperjuangkan kesetaraan dan menghapus sistem kasta di daerah kekuasaan Abimantrana. Padahal yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi, tercetusnya ide untuk memperjuangkan kesetaraan antara sesama manusia dikarenakan rasa cinta kasih _Sedherek Kalih_ terhadap lelaki yang sama. Namanya Dilan. Jika digambarkan parasnya seperti apa, kedua orang tersebut akan menjelaskannya dengan beribu kata indah yang mereka tahu, dan itu pun belum bisa menandingi keindahan lelaki bernama Dilan itu. Senyumnya bisa membuat mereka ikut tersenyum, suaranya yang malu-malu dan tertawanya yang irit itu lebih indah dari lantunan-lantunan semua alat musik di dunia ini.

Demi menghormati lelaki yang mereka cintai, Raja mendirikan bangunan khusus untuk Dilan sebagai tempat tinggal Dilan di dalam Keraton. Tidak hanya itu saja, Dilan pun diberi gelar kehormatan, Raja memberi ia gelar ‘Dimas Lembayung’ yang memiliki arti kesempurnaan dalam hidup. Cahaya temaram dari lembayung senja menyimbolkan seorang Dilan yang dengan sabar mengabdi juga menguatkan Raja dalam berbagai situasi. Gelar Dimas Lembayung pun diberikan padanya sebagai penanda bahwa Dilan merupakan kesempurnaan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya juga Mahapatihnya dalam kehidupan mereka.

Cerita cinta mereka lah yang sebenarnya menjadi cikal-bakal nama Keraton Abimantrana. Abimantrana sendiri memiliki arti ‘keberkahan’. Raja beserta mahapatihnya bertutur bahwa bertemu dengan Dilan dan memadu kasih bersamanya merupakan sebuah keberkahan tiada tara yang membawa kemakmuran dan kedamaian di daerah Abimantrana. Melalui Dilan pula, mereka merasakan bagaimana indahnya mencintai seseorang. Narasi tentang cinta kasih mereka dan semangat kedua Kesatria terebut dalam menumpas sistem kasta diabadikan dalam serat Lembayung. Serat ini hanya diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut secara turun temurun di lingkungan Abdi Dalem Abimantrana. Maka dari itu, jika kalian ingin mendengar kisah ini, datanglah ke Keraton Abimantrana dan tanyakan tentang kisah cinta Dimas Lembayung dan dua Kesatrianya. Niscaya setelah kisah ini selesai dituturkan ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa ketiga orang tersebut akan memberkahi kisah cintamu.

“ Hah? Bapak serius?”

“ _Den_ Mas mau mencoba?”

“Hmm, ceritanya menarik sih. Oke lanjutkan pak.”


	2. Sedherek Kalih Bertemu Sang Pelayan (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalu, serat Lembayung dimulai dari cerita ketika Sedherek Kalih bertemu dengan Dimas Lembayung.  
> Lembayung hanyalah seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidup Sedherek Kalih.  
> Pertama kali bertemu dengannya Sedherek Kalih benar-benar berantakan dibuatnya, baik hati maupun pikiran.  
> Kacau, rasanya ingin sekali memiliki Lembayung saat itu juga. 
> 
> Tetapi masalahnya adalah, Sedherek Kalih sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa mereka bertemu dengan orang yang sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mohon maaf beb baru selesai chapter satu, setelah beberapa minggu ini tidak update.

**-1-**

**Sedherek Kalih Bertemu Sang Pelayan**

**(part 1)**

     Sebelum dinamakan Abimantrana, Keraton tersebut bernama Prabangkara, ia dipimpin oleh Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang adil dan bijaksana. Paduka Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo memiliki sepasang anak,  putra dan putri. Anak pertama bernama Pangeran Trianggono Cokroatmojo yang ditakdirkan menjadi penerus kerajaan Abimantrana dan yang kedua bernama Nyi Mas Elok Gayatri yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Kangmasnya. Sedari kecil Pangeran Trianggono diajarkan oleh Ayahanda mengenai takdirnya sebagai kasta Kesatria. Ayahanda selalu bertutur pada Pangeran Trianggono bahwa, beruntunglah mereka-mereka yang masuk dalam kalangan kasta Kesatria dan juga Brahmana. Pangeran Trianggono pada saat itu berbalik bertanya pada Ayahandanya, mengapa mereka harus diciptakan dan masuk ke dalam kelompok-kelompok ?

“Ayahanda aku ingin bertanya mengapa Hyang Widi memasukkan kita ke dalam golongan-golongan yang saling menindih?” sang ayah hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bijaksana anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi penerus takhta-nya.

“Wahai anakku yang kelak akan meneruskan takhtaku. Ketahuilah sistem ini akan membantumu untuk menjalankan sebuah pemerintahan, dan rakyat akan semakin mudah untuk diatur, mendapatkan keadilan, juga menyejahterakan mereka.” Pangeran Trianggono tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Ayahandanya. Yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya sama sekali tidak tercermin pada rakyat di Keraton Prabangkara. Rakyat memang patuh pada Keraton, mencintai rajanya secara buta, dan menurut Pangeran Trianggono hal itu kurang baik. Ayahandanya memang Raja yang dikenal baik hati dan bijaksana, akan tetapi Raja pun hanyalah manusia biasa, mempunyai kekurangan dan butuh masukkan dari seluruh rakyatnya. 

Sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mempertanyakan sistem yang mengelilinginya dari ia kecil hingga saat ini berusia 18 tahun. Namanya Rangga. Awalnya Rangga kecil tidak memiliki status keluarga Keraton dikarenakan ia anak dari hasil hubungan ibunya yang keturunan Keraton dengan seorang saudagar dari Belanda. Karena lahir dari hasil hubungan terlarang, Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo mengangkatnya sebagai anak agar mengurangi berita-berita miring tentang Keraton.

Ketika Rangga diangkat menjadi anak angkat, Pangeran Trianggono berumur tujuh tahun kala itu. Ia masih ingat betul apa perkataan Ayahanda padanya, “Lihatlah anakku, jika anak terlarang itu tidak Ayah angkat jadi saudaramu, hidupnya akan sangat sulit. Kasta kita membantunya untuk mengangkat derajatnya seabagai manusia.” Saat mengingat hal itu, Pangeran Trianggono kembali berpikir apakah memang sistem ini benar-benar baik  untuk masyarakatnya?

Mereka pun tumbuh besar bersama di Keraton. Rangga sedari kecil diajarkan untuk ‘tahu diri’ tentang statusny,a juga gelar yang diberikan oleh Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo. Walaupun sudah diangkat sebagai anak, omongan-omongan tidak enak yang ditujukan padanya masih saja Rangga dengar, entah itu menyangkut kulitnya yang berbeda atau pun rambutnya.

Pangeran Trianggono sudah acap kali mengingatkan Rangga untuk tidak menggubris omongan-omongan jahat yang ditujukan padanya. Pangeran juga memarahi Rangga ketika ia mulai berbuat hal aneh, seperti berbaring di tengah lapangan luas di samping Keraton ketika matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Kata Rangga, “Aku ingin punya kulit coklat seperti Kangmas!”

“Ndak perlu didengarkan omongan mereka dek.”

“Kenapa kulitku berbeda sama kulit Kangmas ? lalu rambutku juga berbeda.”

“Ya, Hyang Widi menciptakan manusia beranekaragam loh dek, ndak cuma yang kulitnya seperti mas atau kamu saja, mungkin saja di luar tanah Jawa ada yang kulitnya berwarna hijau.” Raden Jalatarangga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, umurnya saat itu 11 tahun, lebih muda lima tahun dari Pangeran Trianggono.

“Loh mas, itu Buto Ijo atau apa?”

“Siapa tahu kan dek. Maka dari itu kamu banyak-banyak belajar. Kalau bisa tuntutlah ilmu di luar Keraton. Nanti jika kamu sudah banyak ilmu, kita akan mengubah Keraton ini lebih baik lagi. Kamu mau membantu Kangmasmu ini?” Rangga kecil berbinar-binar, selama hidupnya, memang Pangeran Trianggono adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Kangmasnya adalah panutannya untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Kangmasnya berbudi baik, bisa menempatkan posisinya di mana saja, sangat dekat pada kasta-kasta di bawah mereka, dan lain seabagainya. Jika Kangmasnya berkata seperti itu, betapa senangnya diri Rangga, karena ada orang yang mempercayai dirinya.  

“Siap Kangmas! Aku pasti bakal tuntut ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya.” Begitulah perkataan Rangga kecil pada Kangmasnya.

Begitulah sekilas tentang masa kecil dua sejoli yang akan lebih dikenal dengan julukan _Sedherek Kalih_ ini. Mereka hampir tak bisa dipisahkan, di mana ada PangeranTrianggono di situ ada Raden Mas Jalatarangga yang siap membela Kangmasnya, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah insiden menimpa Raden Mas Jalatarangga dan membuatnya harus diasingkan keluar dari Keraton. Saat itu mereka berdua tengah berjalan di pasar lalu tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakkan histeris dari seorang ibu-ibu penjual sayur. Ternyata, ada sekelompok remaja laki-laki yang tengah mengobrak-abrik barang dagangan si ibu penjual sayur. Dari pakaian mereka, Pangeran Trianggono dan Raden Jalatarangga tahu asal kasta mereka. Mereka dari kasta Kesatria. Melihat perlakuan semena-mena dari remaja tersebut, Rangga tidak bisa tinggal diam, langkahnya ia besarkan dan langsung berteriak ke arah mereka.

“HEH!! _ASU_!! _Koe_ ndak punya sopan santun ato opo? Rapihkan barang dagangan mbok ini, atau aku yang bakal rapihin _toto kromo_ kalian!” Ujar Rangga, Pangeran Trianggono bergegas menahan sang adik sepupu. Berbeda dengan Rangga, Pangeran Trianggono lebih dapat menahan amarahnya karena sedari kecil ia harus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang sudah dibidik oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus takhta Keraton Prabangkara.

“Eh..,eh.., ada Raden Chandala di sini. _Koe_ jangan betingkah, ingat posisi _koe_ , memang semua orang di sini ndak tahu siapa _koe_? Anak haram Keraton.” Rangga tertawa terbahak mendengar olok-olok dari pentolan remaja-remaja itu. Ah dia ingat, si pentolan ini bernama Baroto Kelono anak sulung dari Bupati Prabangkara, Raden Bratadikara.  

“Masih lebih baik saya toh, seorang Chandala tapi lebih punya rasa kemanusiaan dibandingkan _koe_ cuma jadi pecundang tengik yang hanya bisa mengacak-acak dagangan kelompok yang tidak berdaya.” Baroto naik pitam mendengar ucapan dari Raden Jalatarangga. Ia menghantam pipi Raden Jalatarangga dengan keras dan membuat Raden Jalatarangga tersungkur. Raden Jalatarangga tentu tidak diam saja, ia bangkit lalu balas memukul Baroto berkali-kali. Dua teman Baroto tidak berani ikut campur ketika Baroto sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini, apalagi menantang orang Keraton.

“RANGGA!! SUDAH HENTIKAN!!” Pangeran Trianggono berusaha melerai kedua orang yang tengah diliputi nafsu amarah. Disaat tengah berusaha melerai, Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo yang juga tengah berjalan-jalan memantau situasi daerahnya mendatangi kerumunan orang yang ternyata sedang menonton perkelahian Raden jalatarangga dan Baroto. Semua orang yang melihat Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo langsung bersembah sujud ketika Raja berjalan menghampiri perkelahian Raden Jalatarangga dan Baroto.

“Rangga!!  Hentikan!!” Suara Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo meninggi namun tetap dengan pembawaan tenang. Raden Mas Jalatarangga dan Baroto langsung bersujud hormat ketika mendengar suara Raja mereka.

“Kenapa kalian berkelahi? Rangga? Dan kamu Baroto?”  Baroto semakin dalam menunduk, sedangkan Rangga menahan untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya karena masih merasa kesal.

“Baroto mengacak-acak sayuran yang dijual oleh salah satu penjual sayur Paduka Raja. Saya hanya menegurnya, namun dia malah memulai perkelahian.

“Mohon ampun Yang Mulia Raja, hamba tidak mungkin memulai perkelahian jika Raden Rangga mengingatkan dengan baik.”

“Kalian benar-benar memalukan. Sebagai orang dari kasta tinggi. Dimana tata karma kalian?” keduanya terdiam, Pangeran Trianggono pun juga diam, hanya mengutuki sikap adik sepupunya yang masih meledak-ledak itu.

“Baroto kau pulang ke rumahmu, dan suruh bapakmu menghadapku esok hari.”

“Baik Yang Mulia Raja.”

“Dan kamu Trian dan Rangga, pulang bersamaku ke Keraton.”  Kedua lelaki muda tersebut mengangguk dan mengikuti sang Raja pulang ke Keraton.”

Sepulangnya mereka ke Keraton, Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo menyuruh mereka untuk menghadapnya di pendopo dalam. Perasaan Rangga semakin tidak enak, ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pamannya. Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo menampakkan raut kekecewaannya pada kedua lelaki muda di hadapannya. Sungguh ini bukan kali pertamanya dua sejoli ini membuat onar di daerah Keraton. Yang paling sering membuat onar, si bungsu Raden Jalatarangga. Terlalu banyak bertanya, jika ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya atau ada omongan elit Keraton yang tidak ia senangi, Rangga tak segan menyampaikan isi kepalanya. Walaupun usianya masih 17 tahun, Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo mengakui bahwa keponakannya itu sangatlah pintar, namun sangat disayangkan ia masih sering dikuasai oleh emosi, berbeda dengan Pangeran Trianggono yang memiliki pembawaan tenang walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama tak segan mengkritisi hal-hal yang mereka tidak sukai, apalagi masalah yang menyangkut tentang kebijakan Keraton. Memang Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo selalu memboyong kedua lelaki muda tersebut ke dalam rapat-rapat Keraton. Pikirnya, ia perlu mengajarkan kedua anak tersebut bagaimana cara memimpin sebuah negeri, dan bagaimana mencintai negeri dan rakyat mereka. Tak disangka, hasilnya melebihi ekspektasinya. Semakin ke sini, dua sejoli ini semakin menampakkan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap sistem yang tengah berjalan, dan ini membahayakan.

“Sudah berapa kali, saya melihat kalian berbuat onar. Trian, Rangga.” Kedua lelaki muda itu masih tertunduk.

“Dan kamu Rangga, apa kamu tidak bisa sedikit saja, jaga sikap kamu? Saya harap kamu tahu posisi kamu di Keraton ini. Jika kamu bukan anak dari adik perempuan semata wayangku, tidak akan mungkin saya mengizinkanmu tinggal di Keraton ini.” di balik punggungnya tangan Rangga mengepal erat, hatinya sakit sekali ketika mendengar pamannya berkata seperti itu. Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi anak laki-laki yang baik seperti Kangmasnya, tapi semakin kesini Rangga pun juga muak dengan kelakuan-kelakuan orang-orang elit Keraton dalam memimpin Keraton ini. Tidak hanya itu saja, baik Rangga juga Trian sangat muak dengan  sistem yang memimpin negeri ini.  

“Mohon maaf Gusti Raja, mohon maaf jika hamba masih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi hamba. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan oleh anak dari Raden Bratadikara itu sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya orang kasta rendah diperlakukan seperti itu. Apakah memang hanya karena kasta kita lebih tinggi, kita harus menginjak kasta rendah? Lalu jika memang seperti itu, apakah orang-orang seperti mereka pantas memimpin?” Rangga mendapatkan sikutan dari Trian karena perkataannya, Trian memang selalu menjadi pengingat dan jangkar seorang Rangga, ketika adik sepupunya itu berbicara terlalu lancang.

“Jadi kamu menuduh kasta kita tukang menginjak-injak kasta bawah? Lancang kamu Rangga.”

“Mohon maaf kembali Yang Mulia Raja, tapi setelah hamba lihat-lihat, memang pada kenyataannya sebagian besar orang-orang kita seperti itu. Berarti memang ada yang salah..,”

“Tutup mulutmu! Sebagai paman dan juga Raja, Saya sangat kecewa dengan tingkah kamu yang seperti ini. Darah haram bapakmu terlalu kental rupanya di badanmu. Sebagai hukuman atas kelancanganmu terhadap Raja juga aparat pemerintahan, saya asingkan kamu untuk pergi ke daerah Giri.” Rangga tertegun, ia langsung mendongak ke arah Rajanya.

“Giri ? itu tidak mungkin Yang Mulia Raja, hamba tidak bisa meninggalkan Keraton, bagaimana dengan ibunda hamba nanti? Hamba tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunda hamba.”

“Keputusanku sudah bulat. Hari ini kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergilah. Jangan kembali sebelum Keraton ini memanggilmu lagi.”

“Yang mulia Raja, ampuni hamba. Mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Tolong ampuni saya yang mulia, saya bodoh, saya naif, saya terlalu idealis, tolong jangan kirimkan hamba keluar Keraton. Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia,” Rangga kembali bersembah sujud pada Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo. Air matanya hampir mengalir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan meninggalkan ibundanya yang tengah berada dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Ketika Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, Rangga buru-buru menghampiri pamannya tersebut dan bersembah sujud persis di kaki Rajanya.

“Mohon ampun Sinuhun. Tolong ampuni hamba. Jangan usir hamba keluar dari Keraton. Saya akan lakukan apapun untuk Keraton ini.”

“Minggir Rangga. Saya tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari bocah seperti kamu. Kamu sudah sering sekali mengecewakan saya sebagai pamanmu juga Rajamu.” Dan Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo pun berlalu meninggalkan Rangga.  Pangeran Trianggono buru-buru beranjak dari sujudnya lalu menghampiri sang adik sepupu yang sudah berhamburan air matanya dalam sunyi.

“Rangga.., sudah Rangga.”

“Bagaimana ini Kangmas? Kalau saya pergi  siapa yang akan menjaga Ibunda? Kalau saya tidak ada di sini, nanti Ibunda akan mencari-cari saya. Bagaimana ini Kangmas?”

“Rangga, Rangga, dengarkan Kangmasmu ini. kamu masih ingat omongan kita sewaktu kecil? Ketika kamu memeprtanyakan asalmu? Dan kenapa kamu berbeda?” sembari mengusap air matanya rangga kembali mengingat-ingat obrolannya kala itu bersama Trian. Sembari mengingat-ingat, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pendopo tempat biasanya mereka belajar bersama. Pangeran Trian duduk di samping Rangga yang sudah mulai agak tenang.

“Saya ingat, apa yang Kangmas katakan pada saya. Lalu saya berkata Bahwa saya akan belajar sebanyak-banyaknya dan membantu Kangmas untuk mengubah Keraton ini.”

“Syukurlah kalau kamu masih mengingat hal itu. Lihatlah ini sebagai kesempatan kita untuk memperbaiki Keraton ini. tuntutlah ilmu sebanyak mungkin dan bantu Kangmas.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan Ibunda?”

“Saya berjanji, saya akan menjaga Bibi seperti saya menjaga Ibunda  juga Nyi Mas Gayatri. Saya pasti akan mengabari kamu seecpatnya ketika terjadi apa-apa pada Bibi,” ujar Trian bersungguh-sungguh. Rangga terdiam sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangmasnya ada benarnya juga. Inilah  saatnya ia mengenyam sebanyak-banyak ilmu di luar Keraton. Rangga kembali pada keyakinannya, pasti ada sebuah sistem di luar sana yang lebih baik dari sistem yang ia rasakan saat ini.

“Baiklah Kangmas, saya akan menimba ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya akan kembali jika Kangmas membutuhkan saya. Saya berjanji akan membantu Kangmas di kemudian hari. Saya akan membantu Kangmas saat Kangmas menjadi Raja di Keraton ini. Saya sangat yakin suatu hari nanti, Kangmas dapat memimpin Keraton ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya,” Pangeran Trianggono tersenyum mendengar perkataan adik sepupunya itu.

“Iya, hal itu takkan bisa terjadi tanpa bantuanmu Dek. Bantulah Kangmas, aku pun juga akan berusaha disini.”

Mulai dari sini lah, _Sedherek Kalih_ berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling membantu sedikit demi sedikit mengubah Keraton ini. Di masa tersebut, keinginan mereka untuk mengubah Keraton Abimantrana menjadi lebih baik hanya sebatas pada angan agar rakyat  hidup tentram dalam keadilan, siapa pula yang menyangka delapan tahun kemudian, baik Rangga maupun Trian menemukan seseorang yang semakin membuat mereka bernafsu untuk mengubah negeri mereka menjadi lebih baik.

Raden Mas Jalatarangga pun keluar dari Keraton, ditemani oleh dua abdi dalem yang sudah dekat dengannya, ia pergi menuju Giri sesuai dengan apa yang diomongkan oleh Rajanya. Di Giri, ia menetap di sebuah padepokan bernama Adiwilaga Saryoto. Di sana Rangga banyak mengenyam ilmu dari gurunya Ki Sembojho Septha, seorang Kesatria yang memutuskan untuk menjadi Brahmana. Ki Sembojho selalu berkata pada Raden Jalatarangga mengenai keadilan.

“Di mata Hyang Widi, kita semua sama, yang membedakan kita dengan manusia lainnya hanyalah ketakwaan si manusia tersebut. Maka dari itu, kita harus saling hormat menghormati, bantu-membantu. Bukan saling menindih satu sama lain, dan memanfaatkan kedudukan untuk memperkaya diri.”

Masih banyak lagi petuah-petuah dari Ki Sembojho pada Rangga mengenai bagaimana posisi manusia dalam kehidupan. Bertahun-tahun Raden Mas Jalatarangga berguru, semakin banyak ilmu yang ia dapatkan dari Ki Sembojho semakin ia haus pada ilmu. Di lain tempat, Pangeran Trianggono kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Menuntut ilmu, belajar bagaimana menjadi pangeran yang kelak akan meneruskan takhta.

Delapan tahun berlalu, Raden Mas Jalatarangga semakin mendewasa dan bijaksana dalam bertuturkata. Suatu ketika, utusan dari Keraton Prabangkara datang ke padepokan Ki Sembojho lalu menghadap pada Raden Mas Jalatarangga dan mengatakan bahwa Raja Keraton Prabangkara tengah mengalami sakit keras. Utusan tersebut diutus langsung oleh Pangeran Trianggono untuk menjemput Raden Mas Jalatarangga, Ki Sembojo langsung menyuruh Rangga untuk pulang bersama sang utusan ke Prabangkara.

Mendengar sang paman tengah mengalami sakit keras, Rangga pun langsung bergegas merapihkan beberapa bukunya lalu pamit pada Ki Sembojo. Perjalanan dari Padepokan Adiwilaga Saryoto ke Keraton Prabangkara memakan waktu lima hari empat malam. Sesampainya di Keraton, Pangeran Trianggono seperti biasa tengah memantau perguruan yang ia dirikan untuk para calon-calon cendikiawan muda. Pangeran Trianggono berhasil meyakinkan Ayahnya untuk membuat sebuah perguruan dan memperkuat Keraton dengan berbagai macam ilmu. Setiap kali ada pedagang dari luar Nusantara, Pangeran Trianggono selalu mengingatkan Ayahnya untuk bertukar ilmu yang mereka miliki demi kepentingan Keraton mereka.

Rangga datang ke bagian Keraton di mana orang-orang muda Keraton Prabangkara menuntut ilmu. Sang kakak tengah mengajari para santri dengan menggunakan wayang sebagai medium pengajarannya. Rangga berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari memperhatikan kakaknya yang antuasias mengajarkan tentang kebesaran Hyang Widi dalam menciptakan alam semesta. Rangga kembali teringat pada masa kecil mereka, ketika kakak lelakinya itu sering sekali menceritakan tentang semua hal yang dipelajarinya sebagai seorang calon Raja.

Sangking antusiasnya, Trian baru menyadari bahwa adiknya yang sudah lama merantau keluar Keraton, sudah sampai dengan selamat di hadapannya. Perlahn dia taruh wayang-wayang yang tadi ia gunakan di meja lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri adiknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Trian langsung memeluk sang adik dengan erat, sang adik pun membalas pelukan sang kakak. Hanya ada dua pelukan yang bisa mengobati kerinduan Rangga pada tanah kelahirannya, pertama pelukan dari Ibundanya dan yang kedua pelukan dari Trian.

“Sehat kamu?”

“Saya sehat Kangmas.”

Hanya dua kata tersebut, Trian berlipat-lipat ganda leganya. Walaupun tiap tahun ada  seorang utusan yang ia perintahkan untuk melihat keadaan Rangga di tempat pengasingannya, ia tetap lebih lega mendengar bahwa adiknya sehat-sehat saja dari mulut sang adik sendiri. Trian mempersilahkan Rangga untuk berbagi kisahnya pada para santri yang tadi ia ajar. Tentu saja, Rangga dengan senang hati menceritakan semua hal yang ia dapatkan di luar Keraton pada calon-calon cendekiawan muda itu.

Di akhir cerita, karena senja mulai datang, Rangga menutup ceritanya dengan berkata pada mereka, “Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan seberapa besar dunia ini, ketika kalian bertemu dengan beragam manusia di muka bumi ini. Semakin banyak orang-orang yang kamu temui, semakin beragam pula cerita yang kamu dapatkan, dan semakin banyak pula ilmu yang kamu terima dari mereka. Dan ingat! Jangan pernah merasa puas dengan ilmu yang sudah kalian dapatkan. Semakin kalian berilmu, niscaya ketidaktahuan kalian terhadap semesta akan semakin bertambah.”

Semua santri berbinar-binar mendengar cerita dari Raden Mas Jalatarangga. Sebelum Rangga pulang ke Keraton, nama Raden Mas Jalatarangga menjadi sebuah rumor sayup-sayup di kalangan para santri. Seorang pemikir hebat, dan seorang anak darah campuran. Dikeluarkan dari Keraton karena sering membangkang para tetua di Keraton. Pangeran Trianggono tidak pernah menyebutkan hal-hal buruk tentang Rangga, pun tidak pernah membicarakan apa-apa tentang Rangga di hadapan para santri. Baru kali ini mereka melihat guru sekaligus pangeran mereka memperlihatkan tatapan kagum, bangga, dan kasih sayang terhadap orang yang sering mereka perbincangkan secara diam-diam.

Gelap telah menjemput senja untuk kembali kepangkuan semesta. Setelah makan malam, Pangeran Trianggono mengantar Raden Mas Jalatarangga menemui Raja Kaesang Cokroatmojo yang terbaring sakit di kediamannya. Ketika Raja Kaesang melihat keponakannya, betapa sedih hatinya mengingat sikapnya terhadap Rangga. Air matanya berurai dan berkali-kali meminta maaf pada sang keponakan.

“Maafkan saya, saya gagal menjadi sosok paman untukmu, Rangga.”

 “Paduka Raja bicara apa toh. Saya malah berterima kasih pada paduka, karena berkat paduka saya lebih mendewasa dengan baik. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada saya, jika Paduka Raja tidak mengirimkan saya ke luar Keraton,” ujar Rangga sembari tersenyum pada pamanya.

“Maafkan saya Rangga. Maafkan pamanmu ini,” baik Trian maupun Rangga hanya mendengarkan ocehan sang Raja, yang mereka tahu kondisinya semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Sebuah penyakit langka membuat sang Raja tidak berdaya untuk memantau secara langsung pemerintahan. Sudah hampir empat bulan Raja jatuh sakit, dan sudah selama itu pulalah, Pangeran Trianggono yang menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya untuk mengawasi jalannya pemerintahan. Karena sudah terbiasa melihat ayahnya bekerja, Pangeran Trianggono tidak lagi canggung ketika menggantikan sementara sang ayah. Akan tetapi, di dalam hatinya, kegusaran masih terus melanda tak henti-hentinya. Hanya beberapa orang termasuk sang adik sepupu saja yang bisa melihat kegundahan sang kakak.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk-duduk santai di pendopo tempat biasanya mereka bermain sedari kecil. Cahaya bulan baru dan temaram obor menerangi pendopo itu. Pangeran Trianggono hanya terdiam di samping adiknya.

“Ada apa toh Mas. Sedari tadi, saya lihat Kangmas gusar sekali. Apa yang Kangmas pikirkan? Ceritakan saja pada adikmu ini,” ujar Rangga.  Pangeran Trian menoleh ke arah adiknya lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

“Saya gusar akan masa depan Keraton ini. kondisi ayahanda semakin memburuk, dan para tetua Keraton sudah mulai mendesak saya untuk bersiap naik takhta. Ini terlalu cepat untuk saya. Saya takut saya belum pantas menjadi raja yang baik dan bijaksana.”

“Mas ini ada-ada saja. Saya sangat mengenal Kangmas, sedari kita kecil sampai sekarang. Dan saya pun juga tahu bagaimana Mas sangat mencintai Keraton ini dan menginginkan Keraton ini menjadi lebih baik. Saya yakin, Mas pasti bisa memimpin Keraton ini dengan sangat baik. Saya masih belum melupakan janji saya pada mas kala kita masih kecil. Saya akan selalu membantu dan mendukung Kangmas untuk membuat Keraton impian kita.”

Trian perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mendengar penuturan dari sang adik. Ia tahu dari semua orang yang ia percayai, hanya sang adik yang mengerti keadaanya. Sedikit demi sedikit beban di hatinya mulai terangkat.

“Terima kasih ya Rangga. Saya ndak tahu harus apa jika kamu tidak ada.”

“Saya juga Mas. Seharusnya saya yang bilang seperti itu.” Mereka pun terkekeh, sudah lama mereka tidak bersantai seperti ini, apalagi seorang Trian. Banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan semenjak Ayahandanya sakit. Rasa-rasanya setiap hari kepalanya penuh memikirkan tentang Keraton, padahal ia belum resmi menjadi Raja, apalagi nanti jika ia sudah menjadi Raja. Apalah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Keraton.

“Sudah Kangmas, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, saya lihat muka Mas lelah sekali. Bersantai dulu lah Kangmas, sehari dua hari ini. Lebih baik, kita melihat pertunjukan ronggeng besok.”

“Halah kamu, masih saja, sudah nyantri tetap jelalatan.”

“Loh, bukan jelalatan toh, tapi mengapresiasi keindahan ciptaan Hyang Widi Kangmas, itu kan salah satu hal yang diajarkan juga.” Trian mendengus geli mendengar ocehan adiknya.

“Rangga, Rangga. Sudahlah lebih baik kamu istirahat. Besok banyak hal yang perlu kita kerjakan.”

“Besok istirahat dulu lah Kangmas. Mandi-mandi dulu di Sendang Asmaralaya. Siapa tahu dapat rezeki nomplok di sana.”

“Rezeki apa? Melihat bidadari mandi?”

“Ya siapa tahu kan? Mana ada yang tahu, besok akan terjadi apa,”

“Makin malam malah makin ngawur. Sudahlah saya pamit tidur dulu.”

Apa yang dikatakan Rangga memang benar. Ia perlu hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah itu hiburan seperti apa, yang pasti dia harus bisa menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mandi-mandi di Sendang Asmaralaya terdengar menarik. Sendang tersebut adalah tempat favorit mereka sedari kecil. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Sendang tersebut, karena mereka yang menemukan tempat itu ketika sedang menjelajah di hutan. Pangeran Trianggono selalu datang ke tempat itu sendirian.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ketika matahari masih baru saja menyembul keluar dari ufuk timur, Pangeran Trianggono pergi ke Sendang Asmaralaya. Hanya satu dua orang abdi dalem yang berpapasan dengannnya  sambil bersujud hormat pada Pangeran Trianggono. Pangearan Trianggono hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu. Sendang Asmaralaya terletak di Hutan Bahuwarna, hutan yang berada di belakang Keraton Prabangkara. Hutannya sangat luas, kalau orang asing datang kesini, mereka pasti tersesat dan tidak bisa keluar. Maka dari itu, Sendang Asmaralaya tidak pernah terjamah oleh siapa-siapa, kecuali dia dan Rangga. Sendang tersebut tidak terlalu besar, ya sedang lah dan banyak bebatuan besar dan juga air terjun berukuran kecil.

Air Sendang Asmaralaya menyentuh ujung jari kaki Pangeran Trianggono. Dinginnya air Sendang itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membenamkan dirinya ke dalam Sendang. Seluruh badan Pangeran Trianggono terasa sangat ringan sekali ketika berada di dalam air Sendang Asmaralaya, ketinggian air hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja. Pangeran Trianggono menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Disaat ia menutup mata berusaha untuk menenangkan, ada suara cipratan air dari balik batu tempat Trian bersandar. Buru-buru Trian membuka mata, dan memasang kuda-kuda.

“SIAPA DI SITU?” teriaknya sembari mengawasi sekelilingnya. Mungkinkah Rangga? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jika Rangga ingin ke Sendang ini, dia pasti memberitahu Trian. Ia melihat riak air yang berasal dari belakang batu besar tempat ia tadi bersandar, perlahan ia melangkah ke belakang batu tersebut dan melihat seseorang memunggunginya. Gusti Allah, apakah dia soerang bidadari? tanya Trian, tak jelas siapa ia, tapi dari punggungnya saja Trian tahu bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan bidadari!

Rambutnya basah, air masih menetes-netes dari rambutnya lalu mengalir dari tengkuk lehernya menuju punggung. Demi semua hal indah di semesta ini, makhluk ini lebih indah dari semua hal indah yang pernah Trian lihat di dunia. Ah, ingin sekali ia mengelus punggung itu. Perlahan-lahan pastinya, takut melukai keindahan makhluk ini.   

“Siapa kamu?” tanya Trian, masih memasang kuda-kuda awas. Makhluk itu masih terdiam, dari gesturnya makhluk ini terlihat ketakutan, ya siapa juga yang tidak takut tiba-tiba dikagetkan seperti itu.

“Berbalik ke arah saya. Kamu musuh atau kawan?”

“Mohon maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Hamba tidak tahu tempat ini hanya untuk keluarga Keraton.” Trian perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak antara Trian dan makhluk tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Trian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalikkan tubuh si makhluk, agar ia bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Si makhluk indah nan misterius itu hanya pasrah saja ketika sang Pangeran membalikkan tubuhnya.

Trian benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada makhluk secantik ini berada di wilayah Keratonnya? Tapi ia belum pernah melihatnya beredar di Keraton. Apakah ia benar-benar manusia atau mungkin bidadari? kalau bidadari, mujarab sekali omongan Rangga kemarin malam. Si makhluk masih menundukkan pandangannya, pipinya merona, sepertinya ia malu. Semburat merah itu menjalar ke kupingnya juga, sepertinya ia sangat malu. Rasanya ada yang berdesir-desir di sekitar selangkangan Trian. Indah sekali Gusti!

“ Mendongak kamu !” perintah Trian.

“Ham..hamba tidak pantas Yang Mulia, hamba hanya seorang Paria. Seorang Paria dilarang melihat langsung ke arah anggota Keluarga Keraton.”

“Ini perintah! Kamu mau menentang seorang Pangeran?”

“Tidak Gusti Pangeran.” Perlahan-lahan si makhluk mendongak malu-malu, masih tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Trian. Tidak sabra Trian malah meraih dagu si makhluk lalu membuat si makhluk menatap matanya secara langsung. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Trian sangat menyesali langkahnya saat ini. INDAH SEKALI GUSTI ALLAH!! rasanya Trian ingin sekali berteriak saat itu juga, atau kalau bisa langsung saja ia pinang si makhluk  ini.

Dengan polos Pangeran Trianggono bertanya, “ Kamu manusia? Atau Bidadari?” sontak saja si makhluk tidak takut lagi akan sosok Pangeran yang berada di depannya, ia malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos tersebut.

“Gusti Pangeran ini ada-ada saja, tentu saja saya manusia. Saya sudah lama menjadi pelayan di Keraton. Mohon maaf sekali, saya tidak tahu tempat ini milik Keluarga Keraton. Saya tidak akan kemari lagi. Maafkan saya karena sudah lancang.”

“Siapa bilang ini milik keluarga Keraton? Tidak ada yang bilang seperti itu. Tempat ini boleh dinikmati oleh siapa saja. Kebetulan saja hanya saya juga adik saya yang menemukan tempat ini.”

“Pangeran kenapa pergi ke sini sendirian?”

“Saya memang sering kesini sendirian.”

“Kalau begitu, daripada hamba menganggu waktu Pangeran, hamba mohon pamit undur diri Pangeran.”

“Kenapa cepat-cepat ? siapa yang bilang saya terganggu dengan keberadaan kamu? Di sini saja temani saya.”

“Tapi.., Yang Mulia, hamba harus bergegas kembali ke Keraton.”

“Keraton itu punya saya kok. Kenapa harus buru-buru? yang punya kan di sini.”

Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum tidak enak. Bagaimana ya? sebentar lagi si Mbok pasti mencari, tetapi kalau kabur, pasti ia akan dihukum. Akhirnya sang pelayan hanya bisa diam di samping sang Pangeran yang sudah kembali duduk santai bersandar di batu besar itu.

“Siapa nama kamu?”

“Nama hamba Dilan, Yang Mulia Pangeran.”

“Panggil  Trian saja.”

“Tidak bisa Yang Mulia Pangeran. Masa seorang hamba mengucapkan nama Tuannya seenaknya seperti itu.”

“Hanya memanggil nama saja bukan berarti kamu tidak hormat terhadap saya atau pun yang lainnya. Hah, memang susah mengubah pikiran-pikiran seperti itu.”

“Lalu bagaimana cara yang betul?” Dilan kaget sendiri dengan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. Seorang pelayan dilarang keras mempertanyakan perkataan pemimpinnya, bodohnya Dilan kenapa mulutnya ini susah sekali dikontrol. Sang pemimpin, bukannya tersinggung malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan rakyatnya. Trian jarang melihat pelayan-pelayan bertanya atau mempertanyakan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemimpinnya, mereka lebih sering manut dan tunduk, hal ini lah yang ingin sekali Trian ubah. Saling menghormati bagi Trian bukan hanya tentang menghormati pangkat, tapi bagaimana komunikasi di antara manusianya, saling menghormati, saling mengkritik, dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

“Menurut kamu bagaimana?”

“EH? Ehmm..,hamba tidak tahu Yang Mulia, mohon maaf hamba lancang bertanya-tanya,”

“Loh, kalau kamu tidak tahu ya memang harus bertanya Dilan, dan kamu berhak mendapatkan jawaban. Coba kamu bayangkan, kamu dan saya secara santai berbicara dan berdiskusi tentang segala hal. Tanpa perlu repot melihat posisi satu sama lain, yang penting kita satu tujuan. Cinta misalnya, menyenangkan bukan cara menghormati seperti itu,” pipi Dilan merona ketika melihat Trian kembali tersenyum sembari menatap lurus ke arah Dilan.

“Nah sekarang, saya balik bertanya, apakah kamu nyaman dengan cara saya menghormati kamu?” dengan cara bicara Trian yang seperti itu, Dilan malah semakin merona. Demi apapun, dia belum pernah berbicara langsung dengan pemimpinnya, jangankan berbicara, mimpi kali  seorang pelayan berbicara secara langsung pada pemimpinnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat canggung saat ini. bagaimana tidak canggung, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang selain si Mbok, yang berbicara sehalus ini padanya.

“Emm.., anu.., ini pertama kalinya hamba berbicara dengan yang Mulia Pangeran secara langsung. Hamba tidak pantas sebenarnya, apalagi hamba bukan orang yang terdidik.”

“Besok-besok jika kita bertemu, kamu boleh bertanya apa saja pada saya,”

“EH? yang benar ? eh maafkan hamba Yang Mulia seharusnya ndak boleh seperti itu berbicara pada Yang Mulia, duh Dilan bodohnya keluar,kan,” Dilan menggerutu sendiri, Trian mengulum senyumnya, mau tertawa tetapi tidak enak.

“Tidak apa-apa Dilan, saya senang kalau kamu bersikap seperti itu, berarti kamu nyaman berada di dekat saya. Dan saya senang dengan hal itu, apalagi melihat kamu merona seperti itu. Manis menurut saya,” makin menjadilah rona di pipi Dilan. Aduh rasanya ingin sekali keluar dari Sendang Asmaralaya dan jauh-jauh dari sang pemimpin.

“Emm.., mohon maaf Yang Mulia apakah hamba boleh undur diri? Hamba harus membantu si Mbok menyiapkan dagangannya,” ujar Dilan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Besok mau bertemu?” Dilan kembali kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemimpinnya.

“Ma..maksud Yang Mulia apa?”

“Iya. Kamu dan saya kembali bertemu. Saya pastikan setelah kamu meninggalkan saya dari Sendang ini, saya pasti sudah rindu dengan pembicaraan kita.”

“Yang Mulia bisa saja, apalah saya, saya kan tidak berpendidikan seperti yang lain. Berbicara dengan saya pasti tidak semenarik itu,”

“Jangan begitu, semua orang menarik Dilan. Termasuk kamu.” Ah gerah sekali ketika mendengar hal itu dari seorang pemimpin yang belum pernah Dilan temui, ia semakin canggung lalu akhirnya buru-buru keluar dari Sendang Asmaralaya.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas air sendang Asmaralaya meluncur, menetes-netes di lekuk-lekuk tubuh Dilan. Tubuh Dilan tetap membelakangi Trian ketika keluar dari Sendang Asmaralaya, membuat Trian penasaran bagaimana jika Dilan berdiri dihadapannya langsung tanpa busana seperti itu. Pasti semakin indah dari yang sebelumnya. Mata Trian tak lepas-lepas melihat tangan Dilan yang gesit memakai kainnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat itu seperti berpadu serasi dengan kain yang ia gunakan, semakin membuat cantik menurut Trian.

“Dilan.., besok mau bertemu lagi?” Dilan yang membelakangi Trian, terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk malu, membuat senyum Trian merekah.

“Hamba pamit dulu Yang Mulia Pangeran,” ujar Dilan  sembari bersujud lalu setelah itu mundur dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari Sendang Asmaralaya.

“Indah sekali. Seperti Lembayung. Lembayungku.”


End file.
